Jealousy Rears it's Ugly Head
by ssjinpan2
Summary: Shard hunting and arguing. The bacics of the Inuyasha group. though you know the old saying, 'You always hurt the ones you love'. And Inuyasha is about to learn the meaning of that.
1. I'll Make Him Want Me!

Me : Konnichiwa minna ! I know this fic is short but please don't flame me about that! Any way this little ficcy is an Inu/Kag put together. Sorry to all those Kikyo fans but I just hate her! * doges random flying objects and things from Kikyo fans* ^_^'  
  
Inuyasha: Why do so many people want to torture us?  
  
Me: Because we love you Inu-kun! Now enjoy the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: If anyone actually thinks I own Inuyasha or any other official anime, they are seriously stupid.  
  
Me: Oh yea! The prologue actually happened in the show! Don't sue about that please! I just had a large case of writer's block with this story. Then I saw this part and it just came to me! Gomen. I know I didn't think of it myself, but it goes with the fic, ne?  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter 1: I'll Make Him Want Me!  
  
~Priolouge~  
  
*~ "It doesn't matter what you think of me! You think I would just leave you to Naraku?" Inuyasha yelled out as he advanced towards Kikyo. "The only person that can protect you from him is me!" He yelled as he embraced the undead miko in a hug. And poor Kagome saw it all.  
  
Kikyo was then lifted from then scene by her soul snatcher demons. That's when Inuyasha noticed that Kagome have been watching. Kagome didn't want to believe it; she couldn't believe it. Al she could do was run. Run far away and left her one and only love staring at her form growing ever smaller from her departure. ~*  
  
She ran as far as her legs would take her. She somehow ended up at the well. She would have jumped in and returned home if it weren't for a certain thought that crossed her mind.  
  
'Wait. Why am I running away? It was that baka's entire fault and that old zombie that should have died 10 times over. Well I'm not heading home!' she thought to herself as she placed her foot back on the ground below.' I'll get payback! I'll make Inuyasha jealous and he'll come begging for me!'  
  
She devised herself a plan and went out in search of the leader of the wolf tribe. "Oh Kouga-kun? Kouga-kun? Where are you?" She yelled out in a singsong voice.  
  
Then out of nowhere, she sensed two jewel shards coming her way. Then the wind started to pick up causing a small tornado. It then disappeared as quickly as it came and in it's place stood Kouga. Or know to a certain dog demon as wimpy-wolf.  
"Yo, Kagome" He said waving, "You called? And I see that you're alone today. Have you finally abandoned that dog-turd?" Kagome chose not to answer those questions. "Kouga-kun? Can I ask you a favor?" She asked all the while putting up a cute face that no one by far could have resisted. "Of course, Kagome! Anything for my woman." He said simply.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped at this.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Me: OK! That was good so far! At least I thought so.  
  
Inuyasha: It sucked. Get a new hobby.  
  
Me: Shut it Inu or I'll kill you off the story and Kagome can stick with Hobo! Or Hoho or Hoko.. Whatever his name was -_-'  
  
Inuyasha: O_O Okay! okay! Just don't do that!  
  
Me: Good dog! ~glomps Inu~ Now if you wonderful readers don't mind, could you please review? * makes cute anime eyes at you while hugging Inuyasha tighter * Pwetty pwease? With a cherry on top?  
  
Inuyasha: Can't..breathe... 


	2. The Plot Thickens

Me: Hello again. Ssjinpan2 here, The wonderful hanyou/sayinn.  
  
(I don't know how to spell it :P and DBZ's one of my favorites too.) Here I will announce the second chappy of Jealousy Rears it's Ugly Head.  
  
Inu-chan: I still say it sucks  
  
Me: Shut up, baka! And joining me and my openings and closings, introducing, my own character, Kamia-chan!  
  
Kamia: Hi!  
  
Inuyasha: *mumbled though still can be heard by Kamia's dog ears* Great. Another crazy. All anime stars are cursed.  
  
Kamia: I AM NOT CRAZY!!!!!! However, my wonderful and talented authoress is. ^_^ * Points at me* (I wish I was that talented. -_-' *sigh * DELETE DELETE DELETE)  
  
Me: ^_^' Well that's about enough of that. On to the fic!  
  
Inu-kun: *Mumble * Why kami-sama? Why?  
  
Kamia: Grrrrrrrr  
  
Me: -_-''''''''''''''' Anyways, Thanks to Erica of D.g and crew for helping post up my first chappy! ^_^ Me happy! And for me not updating in what might be weeks or months is because I am lazy. :P  
  
Disclaimer: I HATE ALL YOU EVIL LAWYERS!!! DON'T MAKE ME SAY it!!! * Lawyers tie her down to a chair and threatens to burn all her artwork and stories* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I'll say it! I'll say it! I don't own Inuyasha or any official anime. *Lawyers look pleased and walks away* Though some day I will! I will become the first American mangakist!! Miro!! Come to your master!! * small cat/rabbit kawaii thing hops up(not copyright of Ryo-oki!) to her and transforms into a larger form as if it were Kirara, BUT IT'S NOT!! * I will own an anime one day! * Jumps on Miro and rides away. All the while lawyers come running after her again.*  
  
Chapter 2 The Plot Thickens  
  
~The Well~  
  
Inuyasha and company was waiting by the well for Kagome like they do everyday. Until a certain hanyou was getting a bit impatient.  
  
"Where is that damn wrench?" He asked to no one in particular. Just then our favorite time traveling miko popped her head out of the well. Lugging her trademark oversized yellow backpack, she climbed out the well. Ignoring Inuyasha's rant of complaints and insults. Instead, she ignored him completely and only said hello to Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou. Who had recently attached himself to her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha, with his own trademark pissed off face, walked right in front of Kagome. " Did you even hear what I said wrench? I said why the hell are you late?" I woke up late this morning because someone who shall not be named let me go home at 3a.m. And I had to sneak Souta into my school, without me being seen, so he can hand in all my home work." She said without making eye contact with him. "And frankly, Inuyasha, I would like it if you told me who the heck you people keep track of time when the days of the week aren't even invented yet." She stated while walking straight passed him towards Kaede's village.  
Inu was left speechless.  
  
~On the Road~  
  
Kagome had planned out everything. And she had explained it all to Kouga earlier on. Though he was a little dense at the time and didn't ask for the meaning of it all. He was just dandy knowing he can piss of Inuyasha.  
  
Now all she had to do was wait, and phase 1 of her plan will ensue. She chuckled at the sight of Inuyasha begging at his knees for her forgiveness and for her to come back to him. In her mind she gladly threw herself into Inuyasha's waiting arms. In her own little world that only knew of joy and happiness, there was no Kouga, or Naraku, or Hojo. And definitely no Kikyo! Just her and Inuyasha. And with that thought in mind, she shared the most passionate kiss with Inuyasha. Leaving her face blushing in reality.  
  
She shook the idea from her head. Sango noticed this, but decided to talk to her about that elsewhere.  
  
Inuyasha was getting uncomfortable. Kagome hadn't spoken a word to him at all after this morning. All she would do now was say 'Hmph' or just turn away from him. "Oi, Kagome, I-" "No, Inuyasha. I don't even want to hear it." Kagome interrupted. "Dammit, listen to me, Kagome! I'm trying to say that I'm-" Inuyasha was cut short because he smelled something not very good.  
He had smelled a smelly smell that was really, really, dare I say it, smelly. And he really wished he hadn't smelled that smell. (a/n: I GOT THAT FROM A SPONGBOB EPISODE!!!^_^)  
  
2 jewel shard auras, temporary tornado. All leading up to the appearance of whom might I ask?  
  
"Kouga-kun!" Kagome squealed with glee. Finally her plan could take action and Inuyasha would think twice before trying to string along Kagome Higurashi! Instead, he would realize that he had loved Kagome since the day the met at the Goshinboku. And she could have Inuyasha all to herself while Kikyo goes and rots somewhere in the corner. This plan was flawless!  
  
"What the hell are you doing here you wimpy-wolf." Inuyasha said flatly walking in front of Kagome in an attempt of blocking Kouga of getting near her.  
  
'Then again, I could be wrong.' Kagome thought. She had to brainstorm for a solution to this problem that had recently occurred. She looked to Kouga for ideas, but only saw that he and Inuyasha were arguing again. She sighed. She was on her own. The poor girl.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit." She said simply as the hanyou kissed dirt. She bent down to eye level towards the angry and cursing pile on the floor that is Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, why in the world do you keep on starting a fight with Kouga-kun? He usually only comes just to say hi anyway." She said. She tried to sound as if she was scolding him. Though the thought in her mind made her giggle with every word.  
  
Kouga, finally back in acknowledgement of this author, actually noticed though his thick skull what Kagome was trying to do. While Inuyasha laid there on the ground mumbling something to himself, he walked over to Kagome and picked her up and placed 'his woman' over his shoulder. This was unexpected because Kagome had said nothing about kidnapping her. Though she decided to try and work with it. But she had to get down from Kouga's shoulder first.  
  
"Well, Inukoro, this has been fun, but I'll be taking my woman now and be on my way." Kouga said, turning his back on the dog demon. Kagome tried to wiggle out of his hold, but proved unsuccessful. "Kouga!! Where it the seven hells are you going with Kagome!?" Inuyasha yelled after peeling his face off of his good friend, Dirt. "I'm taking her with me. I don't want you accidentally making a move on her." Kouga replied picking up his pace out of the clearing with Kagome in hand. Inuyasha obviously chased after him. Kagome was getting a bit annoyed at Kouga. She wanted off and she wanted it NOW! She moved around more, though this time more vigorously. "Kouga, put me down!" She screamed. Though without success. She was starting to hitting his back.  
  
"See, wolf? She don't wanna go with you! Now give her back!" Inuyasha yelled from behind. This wasn't going how Kagome had planned it at all. So she did the only thing she could think of that would get Kouga's attention. She raised her knee a bit and brought it down hard onto Kouga's er.um you-know-what. (a/n: Oh my. o.O)  
  
Kouga stopped with a sudden jolt that forced him to drop Kagome on the ground. At least she was free. "Kouga will you please stop trying to kidnap me." Kagome said. She was on the ground staring up coldly at Kouga. Though Kouga once again didn't notice. Though this time it was because he was nursing a damaged sensitive area. "You had it coming, wolf!" Inuyasha stated while skiting to a stop beside Kagome. "Now leave her alone!" "Why would you care so much if he comes and takes me anyway?" Kagome asked Inuyasha while still seated on the ground. "Huh?" was the ingenious reply from Inuyasha. He was surprised be the sudden question.  
  
'Great at least maybe I'll get somewhere with this' Kagome thought to herself as she stood up. "What are you talking about, wrench?" Inuyasha said to her. He was confused. Did she want to go with that wimpy-wolf? He didn't know. But he wasn't going to let her leave him!  
  
"There's something else I wanted to ask you. Why are you always insulting me? Why can't you simply call me Kagome? That is my name after all." She said matter-o-factly. "Look, wrench, I'm just-" "Insulting me again, Inuyasha." Kagome interrupted. "And frankly, I'm getting sick of it. Maybe I should go with Kouga. I mean he doesn't insult me for no reason after all. And he's nicer to me then you are. Sure he calls me 'his woman' every now and then, but I can fix that." Kagome said to the awe-stuck demon.  
'Does she actually want to go with him? No way in hell!' "Hey, Kagome. Your not thinking what I hope your not." Inuyasha said with a tone of authority. 'There's no way I'm letting Kagome leave me. Especially not to go with Kouga. Jealousy was coming around the corner yet again and Inuyasha doesn't even realize it. Though Kagome saw it as clear as day. And she smirked the smirk that Inuyasha was famous for.  
  
"And you know what Inuyasha? I think I might as well do so." She said while turning her back on the hanyou and walking towards the wolf demon. Inuyasha was speechless. Kouga was delighted. Kagome was happy that her plan had taken action. And Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were just enjoying the show.  
"Kagome. your not gonna really." Inuyasha stuttered. He was amazed and scared at the same time. "What the matter. Inuyasha? Are you afraid that your precious shard detector will leave you? Well that's too bad," Kagome said with a cold smirk, "Because I'm going with Kouga." And with that she motioned for Kouga to turn around so she could climb on his back.  
  
"Sayonara, Inuyasha." She waved good-bye to the still silent doggy demon. Though before Kouga could runaway with Kagome on his back, Shippou piped up. "KAAAGOOOOMEEEEEEEE!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEEE!!!" The kitsune wailed as he ran into Kagome's arms. "Don't worry, Shippou-chan. You can come to if you want to." She smiled sweetly at the baby fox demon who gladly excepted the offer. 'Note to self,' Inuyasha thought, 'Kill the little fox brat once this is all done.'  
  
And after that thought in mind, cut little Shippou waved bye-bye to Inu and they rode off on Kouga's back who had a very content smile on his face. Leaving a trail of dust and tornados in his wake.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe what happened. Kagome had completely abandoned him. So had Shippou, but he could live without him. He didn't know what to do. He just dropped on the ground with a thud and whispered to himself, "What the hell just happened here?"  
  
Sango and Miroku had to resist the urge to clap at the end of this sad scene.  
  
And thus the plot thickens!! *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Me: WOOHOOO! Finally! The second chappy is done!  
  
Kamia: Hey Pan, can I be in the story too?  
  
Me: Why is that?  
  
Kamia: B/c I still want to torture Inuyasha over there.  
  
Inuyasha: Why can't they just leave me alone? I hate this.  
  
Me: Of course you can be in the story Kamia!  
  
Kamia: YAY!!!!  
  
Me: When the time comes you will enter. Now the usual people. Review, review, and review!! R&R and look forward to my next chap if I get 10 reviews! Ja ne! 


	3. Review Responses

Me: Yay!!! I got reviews!!!  
  
Inuyasha: All there brains are broken. bakas..  
  
Me: That's it Inuyasha! It's the doggie leash for you!!  
  
Kamia: This should be interesting. )  
  
Shows Inuyasha leashed to a doghouse as red as his Kimono and reluctantly chewing on a doggie bone. At the side of the dog house it says:  
  
::INUYASHA. PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI::  
  
Me: Isn't he cute?  
  
Kamia: *giggles *  
  
Me: Kawaii!!  
  
Disclaimer: I think I went through this before.  
  
Me: I'm having some writer's block again so the third chap may take a while. ^_^' Gomen. I'm here to respond to the reviews I have gotten. Arigatou to all who reviewed!!  
  
AngelicFairy: I don't really know what he might do just yet. But don't worry! It will come to me soon! (I hope.) And I'll try to make more lines like that if it will make you happy. ^_^  
  
Distraught Chickadee: Thx for the positive reviews. ^_^ And I'll try to update sooner.  
  
Ricardo: Thx. Review soon.  
  
Divine-Heart: Thx for the review!  
  
Katzztar: Maybe, but I don't think it won't come out good. Sorry.  
  
spellcaster1989: Your review is also an o dot o moment. ( o.O')  
  
Friend of Shippou: Arigatou! ^_^  
  
Destination: Thx and I'll try to update soon. So you review soon. ^_^_^_^  
  
Me: Arigatou minna! And I have a new friend here with me for the openings and closings. Misha-chan!  
  
Misha:heheheh..  
  
Me: ^_^'''''' ooooooooooooooook. As you can see. She is probably plotting something very very evil!! (A lot of anime lovers r evil. But I'm not complaining!)  
  
Misha: sure that's what they all say.  
  
Kamia: I know, gurl! All crazy people r misunderstood!  
  
Inuyasha: * Still in the doghouse* Why the hell am I here in the frikken' first place?  
  
Me: Alrighty then. Moving on and no comment. And in your reviews be sure to give me some ideas b/c writer's block is truly and utterly cruel.  
  
Me, Kamia, Misha: Ja ne!  
  
Inuyasha : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr 


	4. Now What?

Me: Hello all. I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!! People actually listened to me!!! I got 11 reviews!!  
  
Kamia: That's great and all but can I be in this chapter?  
  
Me: I make it up as I go along. So you'll come in sooner or later.  
  
Misha: Get on with the fic already ya lunatics.  
  
Inuyasha: Where's Kagome when you need her? WHY DID SHE HAVTA LEAVE???  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha, now stop making me fell bad!! *cries *  
  
Me: Katzzatar, I'm sorry but this isn't a kag/kouga fic. Why don't you write one and I'll R&R for u, k? And emerald dragon hanyou, I LOVE SESSHIE!! He is one of my favorite bishounen!! I want a clone of him!!! Please????????? Oh yea, Ablika, What the heck does Imao mean!?!?!?!?! Thx for the reviews though. ^-^ *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter 3-Now what?!  
  
The now group of only four (Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara.) came walking back to Kaede's village.  
  
"Why is ye back so early from ye's adventures?" Kaede asked the group. " Don't wanna talk about it." Inuyasha said as he passed the herb field where Kaede was harvesting plants and went straight for his favorite tree to try and think things through.  
  
"Poor guy." Miroku said while sitting across from the old woman. "At least this will teach him not to insult Kagome-chan." Sango said while sitting next to Kaede. Cautious of Miroku's famous wandering hand. Kirara only hopped onto Sango's lap, expecting to be petted.  
  
Kaede was feeling a little bit left out. She may be the oldest person in the village, but she still loves to share gossip like she did in the old days way back when.  
  
"What exactly did Inuyasha do to Lady Kagome?" Kaede tried to ask sagely, but her eagerness somewhat killed it. Miroku thought she was acting a bit OOC, but Sango happily spilled the beans.  
  
"Well, Kaede-bachan, you obviously know how Inuyasha is always insulting Kagome-chan, ne?" Kaede nodded for her to continue. " I think she's getting revenge on him. She and Shippou left him and went with Kouga instead." "What does ye plan to do now?" Kaede asked "Us? We'll just enjoy the show! You can't pay for this kind of entertainment." Miroku said with an innocent smile whilst his hand started to wander. Sango whacked the wandering hand away with her gigantic boomerang. * WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! * Miroku's poor hand was filled with pain. Kirara meowed with amusement.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~Inuyasha's Tree~  
  
"Ok, so it started out normal, then that wolf came along. Then Kagome and me were arguing again. Then she left me! But I don't know why!!" Inuyasha was sitting on his favorite tree and racking his brain for a solution to this problem. His Kagome had left him and there wasn't much he could do about it. " I could just force her to come back, but she would probably sit me into oblivion." Inuyasha said to himself glumly. 'You could go and apologize to her. She is very forgiving and you know that.' Said Inuyasha's good conscience. 'Yea, but what she ain't all that forgivin', eh? You'd just be walkin' right into a trap.' Said Inuyasha's bad conscience. 'What makes you so sure?" Said good side. 'Think about this mornin' when she didn't even listen to the poor guy!' Yelled the bad side. The consciences bickered and fought like children and were driving Inuyasha nuts. The fact that he can hear them loud and clear isn't a good sign of sanity. Though nobody is perfect. "Will you two shut up!!" Inuyasha yelled as far as the ear can hear. And anyone passing by would think they were in the presence of a lunatic. So that didn't get Inuyasha any were. So he was back to square one. Though he never left that spot in the first place, so what am I talking about?  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~Some Mountain Type Area.~  
  
Kagome and Shippou were sitting in a cave were Kouga had brought them. Though they wasn't complaining at all because Kouga's two wolf demon friends treat her like royalty. Well as good as the wolf demons could afford to anyway. And being called Kagome-sama isn't too shabby, either. Shippou was enjoying himself as well. Kagome was sitting on a rock near a waterfall eating an apple when Kouga showed up.  
  
" Well Kagome, are you happy here?" He asked her with a smile. She nodded happily. "I'm really happy that you finally got rid of that dog-turd for me." He said as he sat down next to her. Kagome almost choked. "Are you okay?" Kouga asked with concern. She regained her composure and tried to smile at Kouga. Raising her hand in defense she said, "Yea, I'm fine Kouga- kun! It's just that.um."She trailed off. Kouga went into thought. 'What's wrong with her? If she's here with me that means she loves me, doesn't it? Then why he hell is she stuttering?' Kouga was getting suspicious. "Kagome, your thinking about that puppy, aren't you?" He asked. Kagome looked at him with shock. "Why wouldn't I be thinking of him?" Kouga got seriously angry right now. Though he tried to hide it, for the sake of Kagome "Kagome, tell me the truth. Do you love that dog-tur..er... uh.. Inuyasha?" He asked with a stern face. Kagome looked away to keep Kouga from seeing her blush. "Kouga-kun, Why are you acting jealous all of a sudden? This whole reason I'm hear is to get back at Inuyasha for always insulting me, and because he's always leaving to go see Kikyo." She said the last part with sadness in her voice. "If he's always leaving you, why do you keep going back to him?" Kouga asked her. 'He's not letting me off easy.' "I don't know Kouga. I just do. I broke the Shikon jewel in the first place and that's why it's scattered everywhere. And I feel it's my responsibility to help gather it together again." She replied. 'Ok. That wasn't a lie. Not a total lie.' Kagome reasoned with herself, 'Sure that's one reason why I keep coming here, but the other reason..'  
  
Kouga sensed there was something she wasn't telling him. Though before he could ask her about that, she stood up. "Kouga-kun, I'm going for a walk." She said before she walked away. She called for Shippou and on command, the little kit we all love to love came and bounded on top of Kagome's shoulder. Kouga didn't stop her, he just went back to the cave to think things through.  
  
Inuyasha is still doing the same as his consciences continued to argue with each other.  
  
It has been a very confusing and eventful day for both the Inuyasha group, and the Kouga group. And who knows how it will turn out, though I hope I can think of that before I get my first flame.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Me: * sigh * that took longer then I expected to type.  
  
Misha: That, my anime lover friend, is because you are a lazy bum.  
  
Kamia: I'm not happy. I'm not in the fic yet! * cries*  
  
Me: Calm yourself! * looks around* Hey where's Inuyasha?  
  
* Others look around as well*  
  
everyone: HE ESCAPED!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Me: We've got to commence a search party for Inu-chan!  
  
Kamia: All who are reading this please help us look for Inu. He's disappeared from the dog house!  
  
Misha: Pan you scared him too damn much! That's why he ran away!  
  
Me: Rumiko-sama isn't going to be happy. Readers, please help us find Inu. I can't give you anything really. Maybe a link to a pic if where Inuyasha and Kagome kiss, but that's all I can give! Anywho R&R and post in your review where you spotted out lovable, irresistible doggy hanyou. Ne? Ja ne!  
  
Kamia : * Starts to sing 'Oh where, oh where has my cute dog has gone? Oh where oh where can he be?'  
  
Misha& Me: -_-''''' 


	5. Shippou the Spy

Me: Hey wazzup? How's it goin' you all. Yea. Okay. Inu is still lost. I'm looking for the most creative and unexpected area on where Inuyasha could be. That will prove that you have a unique and one of a kind imagination. And you also win the piccy. ^.^ Misha-chan isn't going to be here for 2 weeks cuz she's on vacation all the way in Miami with her family. I wish I could go. I'm stuck here in New York. *Pouts * -_-  
  
Kamia: Anywayz. Not much else to say here then enjoy the fic and keep looking for Inuyasha! And we're gonna miss ya Misha!  
  
Me: And people, I've said this before and I'll say it again. This is a Kag/Inuyasha fic. No Kouga. Now continue reading plz.  
  
Disclaimer: Let me make this clear. Ahem. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!! Do you understand now?!?!?!?! Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Super Secret Spy Shippou!  
  
Kagome and Shippou were walking down the dirt path near the mountains. She was beginning to wonder if her plan was having any effect at all. She hasn't seen any signs of Inuyasha coming for her.  
  
"This is taking too long for my taste," She whispered to herself. Though since Shippou was right on her shoulder and with super demon hearing, he could easily tell there was something she wasn't telling him. "What's taking too long Kagome?" Shippou asked innocently. He had startled her since she had forgotten about the little Kitsune.  
  
"Oh, nothing Shippou. Absolutely nothing! I was just talking about.um." she improvised. "This walk! Yea! That's it! This walk is taking so long. How long have we been walking, because I'm getting hot. Heheh." She said while waving her hand in front of her face to fan herself. Shippou looked at her curiously. "But we've only been walking for like five minutes." He stated. Kagome stopped fanning her self. And said sheepishly, " Oh ah." She was lost. She couldn't get out of this one. Well might as well make it work for her.  
  
"Hey Shippou, you want to do me a favor?" She asked the slightly confused baby Kitsune. "Sure! Okay. What do I do?" He replied. Kagome leaned in forward to whisper in his ear. "Well, I want you to check on Inuyasha for me. Because the whole reason why I'm hear is to get back at Inuyasha. You know I would never abandon Inuyasha just like that. I just want to find out if this is having any affect on him. That's all. If you don't mind." Shippou nodded his head excitedly. "You want me to become a shinobe?" "Uh, you could say that. And with that, Shippou transformed. Out of the smoke was still Shippou, but now he has a pitch-black spy costume. He bounded off of Kagome's shoulder and went in search of his prey he must study and report back to Kagome. That is the mission of Shippou the Spy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippou's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Quietly now. Easy dose it. I must be absolutely careful and precise in this mission. Kagome trusted me with this mission and so I cannot and will not let her down!' I was sneaking around the forest. I was looking for Inuyasha. My mission was to find out if his separation from Kagome was having effect on him. Though this may be a bit harder since the giant baka is such a numbskull.  
  
(After a lot of sneaking around a nameless random area of the forest)  
  
"Finally!" Darn it! That was way too loud! At least he didn't hear me. Now let's get down to business. *Sneaks around the bushes around the god tree were Inuyasha was still pondering * Yes! I'm close enough to hear now what's he saying? *Listens intently on Inuyasha's ponderings*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid Kouga, stupid Kagome, stupid Shippou, stupid everything!" Inuyasha yelled out in frustration as he paced back and forth creating a crater around the Goshinboku Tree. He was so frustrated that he stomped on an innocent flower and killed a poor small tree, not even giving it a second thought. How sad. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to Shippou's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was predictable. Noting how emotionally challenged he is. Basically everyone in the known universe who has ever met Inuyasha or Kagome knows that they belong together. Despite my wants. Though no matter how good the chances are, they're just too embarrassed to do or say anything. It's kinda pathetic. Well, it's obvious that Inuyasha is jealous. And Kagome jealous of Kikyo who was always having Inuyasha. What a problem.  
  
Now what to tell Kagome? I could tell her that this plan wasn't working and she would get suspicious. She would probably come out here to Inuyasha and talk and some other stuff would maybe happen. Though how would any of that get them together? Hmmmm..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Through Shippou's ponderings, he had failed to notice a certain person we all love to hate, sneaking up be hind him. Before he knew what happened, the person grabbed him, gagged him, and rendered him unconscious. Then that person ran off with our loveable Kitsune in their arms. *gasp! *  
  
Me: And we finally have gotten somewhere! Shippou has been captured by a mysterious character!  
  
Kamia: I wonder who can it be?  
  
Me: Who knows? But I actually have an idea this time! Try to guess who it is and keep an eye out for Inuyasha!  
  
Kamia: When we do find him, we'll put him in this cage that AngelicFairy gave to us! ^_^ Thank you!  
  
Me: * hugs and suffocates Inu and Sesshie clones that emerald dragon hanyou gave to her* I hope we find them soon. These clones aren't the real things. Though the gasp and choke like them.  
  
Inu & Sess clones: *gasp * *choke * WHY US!?!?!?  
  
Me & Kamia: Ja ne! 


	6. Identities and Problems Revealed!

Me: Hey all! We have two winners on the Where's Inuyasha? Sweepstakes! WOOO! And the winners are..  
  
*Kamia and Misha who had returned recently start a drum role. *  
  
Me: Shiro Omisu and the D.G Crew!!  
  
Kamia & Misha: YAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!  
  
Me: I'll E-mail it to you guys once I get me hands on your e-mail addresses. First off, I got this from another site. Hear is the link:  
  
ENJOY!!!!  
  
Kamia: Now for your punishment for pretending to be Pan's Inu clone then running of to hide in a cheese factory!! * sniff * First things first. TAKE A BATH!!! YOU SMELL LIKE CHEESE!!!!  
  
Misha: Well I see I missed a few things on my vacation. ^_^;  
  
*Shows Inu in a bubble bath with a shower cap over his ears and pouting  
with his little rubber puppy floating around *  
  
Inuyasha: * pouting mode * I'd rather be back in the cheese factory. They  
had good food.  
  
Me, Misha, Kamia : O^_^O  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Inu. Me no own site. Me no own anything. The only  
thing I own is the Inuyasha manga sitting on my bed. Though the series  
itself belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. * Looks at lawyers * Can I have that  
cookie now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Identities and Problems Revealed!  
  
Shippou was rendered unconscious by the unknown character and is starting to wake up.  
'Ow, what happened? Ah! I'm being kidnapped!! Someone help me!!" Little Shippou tried and tried but couldn't break out of the death hold the person had on him. He couldn't yell out for help for his mouth was covered with a cloth. At least he could see. Though when he opened his eyes, he saw the sky. And wings flapping up and down at the sides of his kidnapper.  
'Wings? They have feathers too. OH MY GOD!!! I'VE DIED AND THE ANGELS ARE TAKING ME TO HEAVEN!!!! Well that's a good thing, BUT I'LL MISS YOU KAGOME!!' "Hey, kid, what's with the dramatic expression?" The person asked. Shippou looked at the person to see it was a she. She had long black hair, and black dog ears on her head that looked much like Inuyasha's except for the color, and a black tail. She was holding Shippou in her right hand and a wand that had a crescent moon and a star in her left. On her waist was a strap the held a sword. To top it of, she had angel wings that were flapping at a high speed to who knows where.  
  
She took off the cloth that was covering his mouth so he could talk. "What the hell is wrong with you, Lady? You don't just take an innocent bystander out of the blue like that! I'm just a kid! You could have caused my heart attack because it all happened so fast!!" Shippou yelled at the girl. He paused a moment. "What's your name anyway?" "The name's Kamia. How's it goin'?" She smiled.  
  
(A/N: Kamia: *dances her silly little happy dance * I'm in the story!! WHOOOHOOOO!!! * Flies around and dances in the air. * )  
  
"Oh, yea. I'm doing fine, except for the one small problem. I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!!" Shippou yelled out. The sudden change in volume made Kamia wince. "Hey, calm down, kiddo. It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything. I want you to help me with this whole Inuyasha and Kagome jealousy business." Shippou stared at her curiously. "How do you know about Inuyasha and Kagome?"  
  
"Well, let's just say I get around a lot."  
  
"Of course you get around. You can fly!"  
  
"That's the basic thing people notice about me."  
  
"Anyways, what were you talking about when you said you needed my help?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Something bad might happen if they keep staying apart like this. This could even involve Naraku if we're not careful." Shippou gasped at the thought. "You mean the same thing that happened to Kikyo could happen to Kagome?" "That's why I need your help, little man. Your going to help me get them back together before anything bad happens." "But how are we going to do that?" Shippou asked.  
Kamia landed in a deserted clearing in the forest. "Don't worry Shippou-chan. I've got the power of the authoress on my side." Shippou stared at her blankly. "What are you talking about?" "Never mind that!" Kamia said with a sudden rise in volume. "Let's go Shippou!" And with that, she untied the rest of the ropes that paralyzed Shippou of movement placed him on her shoulder and ran of in the direction of where Inuyasha was still pondering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha's Tree  
  
Inuyasha was thinking and thinking and more thinking. His head was starting to hurt him. Then he heard someone coming. He seized his pondering to look into this sound. He saw a feminine figure making it's way towards him. He took up a defensive pose. The figure came closer and closer until.  
  
*POW! *  
  
Inuyasha was on the ground with swirly eyes. "Konnichiwa Inu- chan !'' Kamia said to him cheerfully. Inuyasha was still out cold.  
  
(A/N: Kamia: Bwahahaha!!  
Me: O.O)  
  
Shippou was a bit afraid of this new comer. Seeing how she knocked Inuyasha out cold with a sudden bump on the head. He thought he was more hard headed then that. Though still young Shippou held on tight to Kamia's shirt.  
Kamia bent down and grabbed the sleeping hanyou by the collar of his shirt and dragged him off near to the mountain areas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mountain Terrain  
  
Kagome waited and waited for her little Kitsune friend to return. Though saw no sign of him. She started worry. 'What if Inuyasha caught him? What will happen if he tells him what he's doing? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.' Kagome thought.  
  
Kouga saw her pondering and was having second thoughts on why Kagome was hear on the first place. She seemed to be thinking about that puppy a lot lately. This worried him a bit. What if Kagome wasn't really in love with him? What if she was just using him to get back at Inuyasha? That really hurt the poor wolf. He was thinking about this a lot lately since that talk back at the waterfall. His comrades were concerned about him for he always seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to the Demon People  
  
Kamia was slapping the dog boy over and over but proved unsuccessful. "Dammit, he's a deep sleeper." Kamia said. "I got an idea!" Shippou exclaimed. Kamia stepped aside to give him a try. Shippou reached into his fur coat and pulled out a leaf. He placed it on his head and poofed. When the smoke cleared, Shippou was now a cup of ramen. He still had his fuzzy tail, but still the beautiful, mouth-watering aroma of ramen woke up Inuyasha in an instant. He was currently trying to open the box of his favorite food, but Shippou was putting up a tough fight. Having had enough pain from the hungry hanyou, he transformed back to his original self.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised and angry. Then he noticed the new demon girl retracting her angel wings standing before him. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. "Name's Kamia. How's it goin'?" "Not that well anymore now that you're here."  
  
"Well, aren't we a ray of good morning sunshine?"  
  
"Don't push it"  
  
" Moving right along to bigger, better and more important things. You had better do something about this not being together thing, Inuyasha." Kamia said. Inuyasha was confused. How did this girl know his name? And how did she know about his fight with Kagome? They are some things he will never know. He'll just leave it at stalker.  
  
"I'm not a stalker if that's what your thinking, buddy boy. I'm here to help you. Plus the stupid authoress has written herself into a corner." She mumbled the last part.  
  
(A/N: How cruel. She shall pay. =) MWAHAHAHAHA!!!)  
  
Inuyasha struggled to hear her last sentence. Something about an authoress. 'Stupid girl.' "So now what are you supposed to do?"  
  
(A/N: She is to ram her head into a tree and then jump off a cliff and die then reborn herself!!!)  
  
Then for certain reasons unknown to the sane, Kamia then ran her head into the Goshinboku Tree, then ran off a near by cliff. Her screams were heard far and wide until they head a splat.  
  
Shippou and Inuyasha where staring dumbly at where Kamia once stood wondering what in the name of all things right and beautiful just happened.  
  
Then Kamia was seen flying over the cliff with her wings. Then all of a sudden, thunder clashed in the darkening sky above and a loud booming voice was heard.  
  
"NONE SHALL DISOBEY THE ALMIGHTY AUTHORESS!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
The thunder clapped once more as the sky cleared. And Inuyasha and Shippou sweat dropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Well that was interesting chappy!  
  
Kamia: It was okay except the part that YOU KILLED ME!!!!  
  
Misha: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU TWO R BAKAS!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: * Shown in a cage in the doghouse chained to the wall with a plate of cheese. He also has a CD player with a Good Charlotte CD in it. And he's squeaky clean! * Dammit, dammit dammit, dammit, dammit, ect., ect., ect..  
  
Me, Kamia, Misha: Ja ne! 


	7. Hope this will help

Me: I have just gotten word that my link to the web site didn't show up. I don kno y. Curse that Fido.  
  
Kamia: well let's try this again.  
  
http:// www. angelfire. com/ anime5/inuyashareborn /frames. html  
  
Misha: Pan put spaces in in. Maybe that would help u all.  
  
Me: Hopefully.  
  
Misha: And hopefully Brat won't come over hear with that sword of her's.  
  
Kamia: I wouldn't worry about that! I'm a skilled swords woman, remember?  
  
*Brat comes out of nowhere and starts swinging around her sword like a crazed maniac *  
  
Brat: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
*Kamia and Brat starts having a duel of swords. *  
  
*CLASH! BAM! POW!! *  
  
Me: That's a scary site..  
  
Misha: Tell me about it. Pan your OC is crazy!!  
  
Me: Yea! We're all a big crazy family! ^_^ Ja ne!! And I hope the link works for everyone!!!  
  
Misha: ... 


	8. Just so you all know

Me: Just to let you all know that I'm not dead or any thing like that. It's just that since school has started for me last week and I havn't had much time to type or anything else since I am now an 8th grader and I can finally relate to the mountains of work Kagome has been talking about all this time. It's only been 1 week I know but my brain can't think yet.  
  
Misha: Oh be quiet! I had to start school earlier then you! Be happy that you had a few more days of R & R.  
  
Kamia: I'm lucky! I'm just an OC! I don't have to go to school since I'm just a cartoon!  
  
*Me and Misha glares at Kamia murderously*  
  
Kamia: ^_^() Umm.. I think I'll leave now while I'm still ahead, and alive..  
  
Me: Anywayz, FYI I'll try to type more at least on the weekends. So until then, Ja ne! ^_^ 


	9. Big Wall

Me: Dear all loyal readers of this story. It seems that I have hit a big giant wall that is stopping me of further continuation of Jealousy Rears it Ugly Head. And it really hurt my poor head. Ow .*  
  
Misha: How did I suspect she wouldn't be sounding very smart any longer then a few seconds.  
  
Kamia: Oh why am I cursed with a baka as an authoress?  
  
Me: Shut it or I'll kill you off the story for good.  
  
Kamia: ^_^() Heh.heh. Shutting up now.  
  
Me: ^_^ Good girl. Now to the point of this author's note.  
  
IDEAS NEEDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misha: *shakes her head out of embarrassment* Now that that's out. It's up to you readers to help out with the story!!!  
  
Me: YES!!! I need an un-called for switch in the story!!!! Plz help! ^_^ And if you can think of a way where you fit in, I'll try to stick you into the story!!!  
  
Kamia: Plz? I need help getting through Inuyasha's thick head!!!  
  
Inu-chan: I heard that!!! I'm still here ya know!!  
  
Me: I just didn't use you much cuz I thought u would be happy.  
  
Inu-baby: O_O -_-() I hate you..  
  
Me: I LOVE YOU TOO INU-CHAN!!! * glomps Inuyasha and his and Sesshy's clones* Ja ne! And send me some ideas!! ^_^  
  
Inu & clones: NOOOOOO!!!! DON'T THEIR GONNA KILL US!!!!!  
  
Me, Misha, Kamia: You boys don't have a say in the matter!! ^_^  
  
Inu & clones: T.T Help us!!! 


	10. Unconcious

Me: W00t! I overcame my writer's block! Let's party as a celebration!!!!! ::grabs real Inu and Inu clone and starts dancing to Grip! ::  
  
Inuyasha1 & 2: @.@  
  
Misha: She never thought we'd make it this far. -_- :: sigh::  
  
Kamia: BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Wat tortures will I do in this chapter? Hehehehe ::grabs Seshie clone and starts dancing too::  
  
Me: ::still dancing in circles:: And may I present the next episode of Jealousy Rears it's Ugly Head!!!!! Everyone cheer!!!  
  
Audience: yay.  
  
Me: :( I SAID CHEER!!!! ::pulls out giant ungodly hammer:: Now cheer you fools!!  
  
Audience: O_O ^_^() YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!! ::applause::  
  
Me: Much better! ^_^  
  
Misha: Uuuhh.. on with the story. -.-()  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. * pause* wait a minute. I said that without any sarcasm or grief?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I NEED SUGER!!!! * runs around in circles*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Within a dark chamber, sat the villain we all are too familiar with. He had a distant look upon his face, devising a plot to retrieve the rest of the Shikon Jewel shards from his foes. He then thought of a most devious that could both emotionally and physically harm his opponent to a point when he was most vulnerable.  
  
"It seems history will once again repeat itself" He smirked to himself.  
  
"Aw come on, Inuyasha! Tell me why you won't just go and  
apologize to the girl! She isn't going to bite you!" Kamia said while she  
was pulling on the sleeve of Inuyasha's haroi. "I already told ya! I'm  
not the one who should be saying sorry! She's the one who abandoned me  
after she promised she'd." He trailed off. He suddenly found the ground  
more interesting at the moment. Never the less, Kamia's curious eyes  
noticed the light blush on Inuyasha's face. She now had a twisted smirk  
on her own.  
  
Inuyasha saw this and got a flushed look. "What are you smirking at?" He asked nervously. Kamia continued to smirk when she broke her silence. " I already know that she promised she'd always be by your side, Inu-chan. It's that you blushed when you said that! Witch means." She paused and looked at him. Knowing that he knew what she was about to say.  
  
"I never said anything like that!" He yelled. "Look, why are you doing this anyway?!", His face now red with embarrassment and anger. "I was assigned here, Inu-kun! Because without me, you guys wouldn't be getting anywhere!" Kamia replied with pride.  
  
"You know it's probably true, Inuyasha. It's like she came out of no where when I saw her." Stated Shippou. "Considering her style of clothing, she might be from Kagome's time."  
  
Just now noticing her clothes, Inuyasha looked up. "What does that have to do with anything?" Then his brain actually thought of something! (A/N: GASP!)  
  
"If your from Kagome's time, how did you get here? Only those who can travel trough the Bone Eater's Well can get here. And that's only me and Kagome." He said matter of factly, fairly proud of himself with his assumption.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, I might as well tell you now before you never stop bothering me. I am from another dimension, so I've heard. A world of OC's, witch I think stands for own character. I belong to an anime artist/ authoress named ssjinpan2 over the Internet. I believe she made you all believe in her power after that whole me falling off a cliff scenario. She has as much power over me as Rumiko Takahashi-sama has over you. In this fanfic, she is lord and ruler of all insane actions going on. So you can blame her for Kagome leaving you. Since it was her bright idea. Now that she has writer's block, I was sent from the land of the OC's to come and help you out. And with me here she can think of more torture uh.er.solutions for you." She ended that with a smile.  
  
And as always, Inuyasha-kun is completely lost. (::sigh:: -_-)  
  
"I mean it's really simple to solve this conflict." Reasoned Kamia. "I mean, all you have to do is say sorry to her and it's over! Witch brings me to say not the brightest idea for a story. Maybe if it had taken place in a different time or place." She trailed off. With both demons confused. "Why don't you try and make peace with her. Inuyasha?" asked Shippou. "It will save everyone else a head ache."  
  
"And it will be easier for you guys to finally become a couple! And thus this insane story will end!" Said Kamia.  
  
"NANI!!!!????" Inuyasha yelled. "Me and Kagome?!" He turned beet red.  
  
"Of course! You two are one of the most kawaii couples in all of anime!" She smiled.  
  
"Anime? What is anime?" Inuyasha and Shippou asked. Witch then caused Kamia-chan to face-fault and fall down. Anime style. "There is a lot of explaining to do."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Koga's Crib*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome. I need to talk to you." Koga said when walked o the unsuspected girl. She jumped at his voice and turned around. "What is it Koga-kun?" She asked him innocently. "I just wanted to know. After all this time, I never got an actual answer. And no matter what the answer is I want you to know that I will always love you no matter what!"  
  
That took her by surprise. Here she is listening to Koga talking about how he will always love her no matter what her answer will be. And he didn't even ask a question yet! "That's nice to know, Koga-kun, but what exactly is the question you wanted to ask?" Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome. Do you love me as much as I love you?"  
  
She was speechless. Koga just asked her if she had loved him. 'I should give him a straight answer. He deserves that much. Or else he'll still try and come after me.' She thought to herself. "Well to tell you the truth, the only way I love you is as a friend and nothing more. I'm sorry, but my heart already belongs to someone else. Don't take it personally, okay?"  
  
Koga felt like his poor wolfy heart had been torn to shreds. All this time, he thought that she was the perfect one for him. Though he got to thinking on how they first met. It wasn't really the better of first impressions. Kidnapping couldn't really be counted as one. Though that couldn't have been the reason. She still was able to stand his presence. And she called him Koga-* kun*. Didn't that count? Guess that only was meant as a friend and nothing more.  
  
"Koga? Koga-kun, daijubou?" Kagome asked out of concern. He suddenly spaced out and looked as if he was on another world. "Ah. I'm fine Kagome. It's just that I have to get used to not calling you my woman anymore."  
"I'm glad for that, Koga-kun. It's not that I don't like you. It just.just." "It's okay. Really. I'll be fine. You should run along to one you really love now." He said with a depressed face. "Well. That's sorta the problem. He's too dense and doesn't get it. That's why I came to you so he would get jealous and finally notice." She chuckled.  
  
"Speaking of not noticing, I just noticed that little raccoon thing isn't here with you. Were is it?" Koga asked her. She had a blank look on her face then realized what he was talking about. "You mean Shippou-chan! Well he's out seeing if me being away from the boy is having any effect on him, so he's.somewhere." She shrugged. She didn't think that telling him that the mystery boy was Inuyasha, so she kept that much to herself.  
  
"I think I'll go look for him. If I find Shippou, as you call it, I'll find the boy that your in love with." Koga said. "Nani? Wait a minute, Koga-kun!" Kagome protested, but Koga already left the clearing with his intense demonic speed. "Koga-kun. Oh no! Inuyasha! They're going to fight again! But if I go, we'll start fighting. What am I going to do?" She started to wander off. Not knowing where she was going, only letting her feet guide her through the unknown forest around the mountains. She needed some time to herself. If she goes back to Inuyasha, he'll start an argument about how she left him. On the other hand, if she doesn't go, Koga and Inuyasha might fight again. Not that big of a deal now, but she doesn't want anyone getting hurt.  
  
"What to do now?" She asked herself out loud. All that happened was that  
some un-seen force led her deeper and deeper into the forest. What to  
become of her, she didn't know. Nor did she notice. Only mesmerized,  
perhaps enchanted by the glistening the forest dew. Hypnotized by the  
peaceful and calmness of sounds of the animals that roamed about.  
"What.should I.do?" She stammered. Suddenly sleepy. Then she saw an old  
cottage in the distance. Her eyelids feeling heavier, she stumbled to  
the small wooden home. She opened the door and found a soft fluffy cloth  
on the ground. She instinctively collapsed onto the soft material.  
Muttering, "Inuyasha." before letting herself be consumed by a sweet,  
unconscious slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: And there you have it! I progressed the plot! W00t! Misha: The reason we weren't uploading the story was because Pan had to help with moving.  
  
Kamia: Though writer's block is still doing evil things!  
  
Me: I got an idea for the next chap but I want reviews! And tell me your ideas for my story! I could use some new charas!  
  
Misha: so until then, Pan will be brainstorming, and we will be glomping these Bishis!  
  
Kamia: YAY!!!  
  
Inu & company: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
::glomp::  
  
Me: Ja ne! ^_~ 


	11. Kouga's Bad Memory

Me: Okay. First let me start of by saying this one thing. I'M ALIVE DAMMIT!!!! ALIVE AND KICKING!!! Well, maybe not kicking, BUT STILL!!! *shakes fist *  
  
Misha: ^_^() Witch means that Pan is sorry she hasn't updated this story in so long.  
  
Me: GOMEN!!!!!!!! GOMENESAI, MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T_T  
  
Kamia: Yea. She's better at reading stories then writing them, believe me! ^-^  
  
Inuyasha: I couldn't really care less. I don't have to listen to u ramble so it's okay with me.  
  
Me: -.- Yea. True blue friends they are, aren't they? Anywhoz, there are a variety of Inuyasha fanfics I recommend! They shall be told at the end of the chappy! I hope u enjoy them as much as I did! And there is this one story about Kagura accidentally changing Inu-chan into a chibi! About the age of 5. And Kagome's motherly instincts take over. It was something like When Hanyous turn Childish, or something. It's very, very, very, very, very, VERY FUNNEH!!! I'm still laughing at the parts I read! ^_^ If anyone knows wat I talking about then plz say so in your reviews!! And give me the link to the authoress!!! Arigatou! I'd like see wat other stories that authoress wrote.  
  
Misha: And now, Kamia will be our announcer to do a review about the last chappy!  
  
Inu: Oh the horror..  
  
Kamia: *slaps Inu-chan over the head with her wand. * *ahem * In our last episode of Jealousy Rears it's Ugly Head, I was introduced to Inuyasha and Shippou as their ally! Kagome laid down the facts to Kouga and his Kag/Kouga fantasies! Now he's gonna help find this "mystery man" that Kagome is in love with! Not that Kag said anything about that, but that just adds to the fun! ^_^ Lastly, after Kouga left, Kagome fell a victim of some un-seen force pulling her into an abandoned shed to take a short snooze. What is the meaning of that?!?!?! What's gonna happen to our favorite, modern school girl/priestess reincarnation?!?! I HAVE NO IDEA CUZ PAN IS TYPING THIS AS SHE GOES ALONG!!!!  
  
Inu: @_@ pretty stars...  
  
Me: -.-() ano...  
  
Misha: Now back to our story!! ^^  
Disclaimer: Why do u even bother?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm really getting worried about those two." Sango sighed while petting Kirara's soft fur. "You need not worry my dear Sango," replied Miroku, "Although Inuyasha and Kagome are incapable of going one single day without going at each other's necks, they always look out for each other so I'm positive that they are fine."  
"Yes I know that much but still..." She trailed off. "Inuyasha looked pretty upset when Kouga ran of with Kagome-chan like that. He's either out looking for her or just sighing and being depressed staring out into the distance on some random tree."  
  
"Sango, I know that you would love to help Kagome-sama at this moment, but you must understand that some things are just meant for those two to figure it out on their own. Lately, you've wanted nothing more then to be involved in other people's business. I'm not saying you shouldn't help but there are some things you should just let be." Miroku preached as he set himself down and leaned back onto the tree opposite to the side of Sango. Holding his ever-present staff. "It's this old habit of mine, Houshi- sama." Sango sighed, being wary of Miroku's own habit.  
  
Miroku scooted over a little closer to Sango. "Old habits die hard, dear Sango. I'm more then confident that you know about my own." "How can anyone that spends this much time with you could not?" Sango teased him. Which was good because it lightened the mood a bit more. "Well, believe it or not, I've been trying to stop this groping habit of mine." Sango stared at the Houshi in disbelief.  
  
"I know what you're going to say. You think I'm lying because of my normal everyday behavior of me and my...lechery as you put it. Though I really am trying, Sango." Miroku stated with that all too known innocent face of his.  
  
Then Sango got an idea. "Well then, Houshi-sama, if you truly are trying, then you shouldn't get tempted if I move closer to you." She said as she scooted a bit closer to the surprised Monk. Then he himself grinned. "Then you shouldn't mind if I moved closer to you then, now would you?" He scooted closer to Sango. Now they were practically leaning on each other. Sango was feeling a little uneasy, though oddly giddy. She blushed faintly when she felt Miroku's robes on her shoulder. "There now, see? I'm not even attempting to touch you." Miroku said with a smile. "I guess you were right." Sango said. Then another idea just popped into her head.  
"Then you surly shouldn't be tempted if I do this then." She leaned her head on top of Miroku's chest. Startling him a bit. He then smiled contently. "Not at all Sango." He moved his hand over her back and leaned further onto the tree. He looked out to the setting sun, then to the brunette girl leaning on him slowly falling asleep. "Not at all."  
  
( A/N: W00t! Sango/Miroku fluff !!! Wow, that truly wasn't expected... Tho I love it 2 bitz!!! =^.~=)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inu & Crew~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha wasn't feeling too easy. Maybe it was the haunting thought of what Kouga could be doing to his poor defenseless Kagome, or maybe it was the fact that he knew Naraku was somewhere having a price on his doggy head. Or maybe it was the fact that Kamia wouldn't stop poking him in the ribs.  
  
"Would ya stop that!!" He yelled, feeling very agitated by all of this mess. "Well then let's get going!" She replied with a smile. "Then which way are we going again?" Shippou asked him. Before Kamia could answer him, a wild gust appeared out of seemingly nowhere and disappeared as quickly as it came.  
"Oh, crap. I'm really not in the mood for this." Inuyasha moaned as he stepped forward to the disappearing wind where Kouga stood. Though Kouga spoke first.  
  
"Oi, puppy! You're coming with me." Kouga said. "And why I should a follow a wimpy wolf like you?" Inuyasha spat.  
  
"Because it's about Kagome, you imbecile!" Kouga spat back. This caused Inuyasha to pause. "Wait a minute." Inuyasha asked. "You mean you left her alone in that demon-infested forest?"  
  
A moment of silence.  
  
"OH CRAP!" They both yelled at the same, causing Kamia and Shippou to hold their sensitive demonic ears. Then they both dashed off to find Kagome.  
  
Kamia and Shippou stared after them. "Should we follow them?" Shippou asked. "I have nothing else better to do with my life so what the hell." Kamia lifted Shippou up and trotted after the two racing demons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Random Forest-y Type Area...yea...*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dammit, Kouga, where did ya leave her?!" Inuyasha scowled, searching frantically for Kagome. "I could have sworn that she was right here. Where the hell did she run off to?!" Kouga yelled also looking high and low in any place imaginable.  
That's when Kamia and Shippou showed up. Kamia was holding Shippou in her arms, toying around with his fluffy tail, walking right past the two canine demon boys. Shippou looked up to her face fixed on something. Apparently she knew where she was going. Inuyasha was the first to notice this, though Kouga was the first to speak.  
  
"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" Kouga asked. Kamia didn't even turn her head when she answered, "I'm going to find Kagome. If you guys want to find her too, then follow me." Inuyasha and Kouga glanced at each other for a brief second then went after Kamia.  
  
They walked along in the same direction for quite some time until Inuyasha got annoyed. "Oi, wrench! Where are going anyway?"  
  
Now, we all know that Inuyasha isn't that smart in intellectual areas. Though that was maybe his worst mistake ever since he made it obvious that he cared for Kikyo,  
  
Kamia stopped dead in her tracks. She set Shippou down on the ground and  
turned around to face Inuyasha. She stalked over to him so that she was  
standing right in front of him staring blankly into his eyes.  
"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha spat at her without thinking what  
the consequences were. What a time for Inuyasha to be standing right next  
to his rival in life.  
  
At that moment, Kamia slashed Inuyasha across the face with her claws and  
red stripes were visible upon his face like Meowth from so many past  
Poke'mon episodes.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha cried and held his hands  
to his face. Kamia took a glance at Kouga with her hand out-stretched  
ready to stike if he tried anything stupid. Kouga only laughed nervously  
with new respect for the neko youkai. And so they walked on without any  
complaint seeing as they all now know who's in charge.  
(A/N: RANDOM!! Yes I know... Kamia-chan is now a neko girl cuz it just fits  
her much better! ^_^())  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Evil Sleepy Shed of DOOM!! :D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome lied fast asleep on the soft warm fluff that apparently was her bed at the given moment. She stirred slightly and moaned something about a bright light. Her eyes then shot open and sat up to survey her new surroundings. She got up and went to the wooden door that was blocking her from leaving. Though when she was about to push the door open, evil energy exposed itself and burnt her hand. She jerked her hand away from the door and held it with her other hand, rubbing it until the pain went away. She tried it again, only this time she tried to channel as much miko energy into her hand to shield it from the dark magic. Though no difference happened only that the pain had come back with a vengeance. She stepped back and tried to remember how she got here in the first place. Though failed because it was all just too fuzzy to comprehend. So she tried to remember how all this started in the first place.  
She was feeling lonely and slightly frightened without Inuyasha there to protect her anything ever did happen. At the moment she wanted nothing more then for Inuyasha to come and hold her and tell her that everything is going to turn out fro the best. Though with her knowledge for his personality, it seemed impossible.  
  
She sighed and sat down on the fluff on the floor. Not really understanding how her simple revenge plan could have turned into such a mess. She sighed again and waited for someone to come and find her. But then she considered the dark energy on the door. Questions like, 'Why was it there?' and 'Who put it there anyway, and what do the want with me?' began to pop into her head.  
Kagome soon failed to notice a dark mist forming right behind her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: W00t! ^^ Done! At least with this chapter. Still gots wayz to go pplz! I bet ur all just beaming with excitement!!! ^^  
  
Misha: Uh, Pan-chan, why don't you just get on with that list of recommendable stories you were talking about earlier? Me: Okie Dokey then! ^-^ Rating will go from 1-10 on how god I think a story is, kay?  
  
1. Turnabout is Fair Play by Ookami-chan= 10!! READ IT!!! I DEMAND UUUUU!!!!!   
  
2. Two Weeks by Garret Jax =9.5 very in depth; really worth your time.  
  
3. Present Time by alendrem =9 Inuyasha never suspected a thing...  
  
4. Settle the Score by Chri = 8.5 O-O wow...  
  
5. Want a Puppy? By Raspk FOG = 8.5 Real formally written. Good plot!  
  
6. Angel's Voice Hanyou's Eyes by mihoyanagi = 9.5 The relationship between Inu and Kag here is like an on again off again type thing.  
  
7. Half Demon Preps and Punk Rock Mikos by Inuyasha loves Kagome 439 = 9 Very romantic  
  
8. Writer's Blok Sux by Skool Sux 101= 10 Hilarious crazy stuff! ^^  
  
9. Tell Her! By Lady Himura =10 Oh the adventures of Kenshin and Kouru...and hilarious chapter featuring Sano-kun doing a hoedown!!! Read it!!  
  
10. All the stories by d.g and crew gets a 10! The most hilarious, sidesplitting crossovers I have ever read!!  
  
11. Time for a Change by Svf-BD02-Wedge= 10 my be lengthy, but I assure you, you will be glad you read it!!  
  
Me: I think that's about wraps it up for today!  
  
Misha: Did you even finish reading any of these stories?  
  
Kamia: Must've since she hasn't updated in so long..  
  
Me: ^^() heh heh heh... See ya!  
  
Misha & Kamia: Ja ne! 


End file.
